Wander and Sacrifice
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: It was tradition. A sacrifice to get through the months and have a plentiful harvest. Let her wander into the woods until it was complete, but things change.
1. Chapter 1

Wander and Sacrifice

Each year, a woman would be sent to the forest. A sacrifice to the Fae King, the village people would whisper every time a woman was chosen. So, when a few men from the village arrived at Sandy's doorstep, she knew. She was next. Only one woman came back and she soon succumbed to an unknown illness and the harvest failed that year.

Sandy's bodice was tied twice by her brother-for luck, he said-her mother gave her a basket of flowers, for appeasement she said. She was blindfolded, wrapped in a dark green cloak, and sent to the edge of the forest.

Night had fallen at some point as she walked. Owls hooted as a thick fog rolled in, chilling Sandy to the bone. Leaves crunched under her feet as she kept pace. Her feet started to hurt as she walked, so she stopped, sitting against a tree and clutching the dark basket of flowers to her.

She had heard stories of some women who were found, clothes ripped to shreds, bite marks on their bodies and worst of all dead. Whether it was by a man, animal, or the King himself, she didn't want to find out. Yet, here she was, in the forest, because she had no choice.

Some said the Fae King would sing. To lure his sacrifices to him. What happened next she never knew; she had a hunch it wasn't a fairy tale ending either. Just that those women were never seen again.

No. She shouldn't think like that. Sandy took in a deep breath, letting the cold air invade her throat, her lungs and with it, she tasted something sweet. Something unlike the forest. Then she heard it. Singing.

It was low at first, far off and only getting closer. She sat still as the bass-baritone voice continued its dark symphony. Stiffened when the song stopped and the air shifted around her. She was pulled up by the arm, still stiff and cold and shaking.

"Are you my bride?" a voice asked, low and breathy.

The Fae King.

"Yes," she answered, grip tightening on the basket of flowers.

"Then look upon my face and answer me again."

She reached up to remove the blindfold, nearly gasping when she looked at the King. His head was adorned in a crown of jewels and gold antlers arching into the dark sky. His cape was made of fur, and him, it felt like she had met him before.

"Are you my bride?" Shadow asked again, gaze never leaving her face.

"Yes," she said once more, shoving the basket forward. "A-a gift from my ma."

The silence was unnerving, even more so when Shadow stepped forward, trapping her against the tree. Her heart thudded in her chest, ticking up when he put his hand there, meeting her fearful gaze.

"Don't be afraid," he said, taking his hand away. "No harm will come to you in my forest if you listen to me, understand?"

She nodded, all too aware of the fog and what animals lurk in it. So that's what happened to those women. She felt a hand on her thigh, only to look and see the King hadn't moved an inch.

"No weapons," he said, watching Sandy lift her dress skirt and unstrap the dagger from her thigh, dropping it to the ground. If things had gone wrong she could have fought him off.

Shadow's gaze trailed down her frame, finally moving and grabbing her black bodice. The tear of it startled her, but she could breathe more without it. She opened her mouth to thank him, surprised to feel his lips on hers. His tongue tasted sweet against her own, the taste lingering in her mouth as she felt his lips against her pulse, moving as he whispered something.

He pulled away after a moment, tracing a thumb against her parted lips. "So long as I am yours, in return, you are mine," he said. "If this is what you wish. No whim of yours shall go ignored since I will be at your beck and call. You will never want for anything ever again,"

"Will I be able to visit my family?" she asked, looking at him.

He looked beside himself for a moment before nodding. "Of course. Only in the mornings and evenings, at night you must return here," he paused for a moment, adding, "To me."

Sandy considered her options. The only reason she stayed in the village was for her family and if she did accept then maybe women wouldn't have to be sacrificed anymore. "I'll be your bride on one condition," she started. "tell the villagers to stop sacrificing women."

Shadow nodded, offering his hand out to her.

Sandy looked at it for a moment. "We. . .we have to learn more 'bout each other fer this to work. I ain't too keen on marrying someone I don't know." even if it still felt like they had known each other previously. As far as she knew, she had never met him.

"Sandy," he said, wrapping her in his arms. "my queen, I have waited all this time for you."

That couldn't be right. She never-

She remembered a boy. He always helped his father chop wood and deliver it throughout the village during winter. And one day, in the Spring, he had just disappeared. No one remembered him except for her. Until she grew up and forgotten about him too.

Sandy gripped his cape, burying her face in his chest as hot tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, hugging him back. "I accept."

She felt him smile sadly as he ran a hand down her back. "I'm glad I have you back."


	2. Chapter 2

Home

A/N: I'm finally writing again, commissions are only a cent per word and I'm predictable.

The next day, Shadow led Sandy back to the edge of town, wrapped in her dark green cloak. He held onto the basket of flowers and knife she had brought along, leaving the torn bodice on the forest floor.

"Remember," he started, letting go of her hand. "You must return here by nightfall."

She nodded, pulling the cloak's hood up as the wind picked up. "What happens if I don't?" she asked.

She watched his face fall into a frown, his crown seeming more imposing as he looked at her. "I. . .you'll die and the village will face consequences." he replied after a moment. "I'll have to look for a new bride."

Sandy sucked in a breath,grabbing at the skirt of her blue dress. "I'll make sure I'm back by nightfall."

He watched her leave, plucking petals off the flowers she gave him. He turned away from the village, beginning to hum as he went deeper into his forest. There was no way she could let him down.

"I met him, the Fae King." Sandy said once she stepped inside her old home. She looked at her brother and mother, almost unnerved at quiet they were. "He-"

Randy stepped towards her, briefly squeezing her shoulder before pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you're alright," he mumbled, letting her go. "You seem. . .different."

"Healthy," her mother said, grabbing Sandy's hand. "Promise us. Promise us, you won't go back to him."

Sandy frowned, fiddling with the clasp on her cloak. "I can't. If I don't return by nightfall, then the ritual will just repeat itself. We made a deal that I stay with him and women won't be kidnapped anymore." she said, biting her lower lip as Randy cleared his throat. "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Well, we might as well spend what little time we have together." her mother replied, moving around the kitchen.

Sandy watched her, sitting at the table. She had to make the most of it.

"I'm," Sandy paused, looking at the cottage where the petals ended. "back." she breathed, touching the front door and realizing it was in fact real. She headed inside, stunned for a moment as she looked at the intricacy of it all. A fountain was in the center of it all next to the dining room.

"Welcome back," Shadow said, gliding out of the kitchen. He paused, moving towards her and kissing her cheek.

Maybe being the Fae King's bride won't be so bad, she decided, following him to the dining room. They had known each other before, so what was new now?


End file.
